Good vs Evil
by Imora-Thea-Mi-Savur
Summary: Rogue, Iceman, Gambit, Wolverine, Jean, Storm, Kitty, and Kurt.. How will this end? When Pyro shows up and causes trouble, we see what these "good guys" are made of.. And if their love can last.
1. Chapter 1

"You just don't understand!"

"Maybe I'd understand better if you explained it to me!"

"Just forget it Bobby! Go away!"

"Fine!"

Bobby stormed out of Rogues room, slamming the door behind him. His face was red with anger. This was the third time they had fought that month, and the third time Bobby had left her room in a rage. It was the same old story. They would hang out like normal, talk like normal, and then Bobby would say something that would make Rogue's stomach flutter, something that would make her skin flame, and her bones turn to jell-O. And then everything would go to hell in a hand basket.

Rogue flopped back on her bed and buried her head in her arms. _Why did he have to say things like that? Why did he have to make her feel so good? Why couldn't he just -_ Her thought's were interrupted by a knock on her door. Gambit stuck his head in her room when she didn't answer and frowned a little. He hated seeing her like this. "You okay?" He asked, waiting to hear her voice sop he could determine that for himself. Rogue muttered something into her arms, moving them slightly to cross over her head and twist them into her hair. "Rogue.." Gambit crossed the room and sat down at the foot of her bed. "Maybe he just, doesn't understand."

"How can he not understand...It's not like he's learning about this just now. He knows I can't touch anything!" Rouge lurched up from her position so she could be heard. She didn't like that Gambit was sticking up for Bobby now, and not her.

"Rouge, you have to think of it from his point of view. He loves you, and you must understand that he wants to do more than just talk to you."

"But he knows Remy!"

Gambit sighed as Rouge used his real name, but he also sighed at the fact that she was being so stubborn. Yes, she was right, Bobby knew he couldn't touch her without endangering his life, but Gambit also knew that given the choice, Bobby would trade one minute of freedom with her, for his life. How could he not, when Gambit himself would have.

"Well.. Rogue." He emphasized her name. "If you feel that way, maybe you - "

"Hey Cajun...C'mere, I got something I need help with. Hey Rogue."

Logan popped his head in through Rogue's door and waved a hello to her and Gambit. Gambit sighed and squeezed Rogues hand. "See you later Marie." He smiled and followed Logan out of her room.

Once down the hall, far enough away that Rogue wouldn't come out and yell at him, Logan grabbed Gambit and shoved him against the wall. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing Cajun?" He whispered harshly as he tightened his grip on Gambits shirt.

"You know exactly what I'm doing Mongrel. She needs to know her other options."

"Those options don't include you. Now if you want to keep everything that is attached to your body attached, you will stop trying to get her to leave Bobby. Now, C'mon."

"You mean we actually have work to do?"

"Yeah. The roof need's a little repairing. Kurt is going to help us get up there, and you are going to fix the hole."

Bobby slammed his way into his room, kicking the door and dresser on his way in. He didn't understand why even the slightest bit of affection from him made her go ballistic. Didn't it matter to her that he wasn't afraid of being hurt? He shook his head and sat down on his bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Thinking about how, even through weeks of training her ability, she still wasn't able to control herself. He jumped when a knock came at his door.

"What" He stated, looking around at the door. It didn't open, though Kitty did poke her head through the door. "Need to talk?" She walked all the way through the door and sat down beside Bobby.

"Kitty, I really think you should just leave. Rogue is already jealous enough, I don't want her thinking there's something going on between us."

Kitty gave him a strange look.

"Bobby, she talks to Remy about you all the time. How is this any different?"

"Because it's different for a guy to talk to a girl, even if she is his best friend. For a girl to talk to a guy, it just seems more innocent." Bobby turned back around but kept watching Kitty from the corner of his eye.

"Just talk Bobby."

Sighing, Bobby turned around. "I can't show even the least bit of affection toward her, every time I say one wrong thing, she tears me apart. It's as if what I say is some kind of ... of insult to her."

"Bobby you know how fragile Rogue is. You know how much she yearns for you to be able to hold her without the fear of her hurting you. Every time you say something that makes her want to kiss you, or hug you, she feels like you're doing it just so she can feel pain. Even though she knows it's not true. Plus, I know you did more than just say something to her this time."

"How do you know all this?"

"I know, because you're easy to read."

Bobby was silent for a minute, staring directly at the floor he whispered. "Kitty...Do you think I should break up with Rogue?"

Kitty was taken a-back. This was something she never heard Bobby say. Was he seriously getting fed up with Rogue? "Bobby, is that really - "

Kitty began but after that moment her lips were otherwise occupied. Bobby was kissing her. Kitty liked it, and somewhere in her mind she thought that if he broke up with Rogue, she could have him. But that was only for a split second before she pulled away from Bobby and went to slap him across the face.

Seconds before contact was made between her hand and his cheek, Bobby grabbed her wrist, flipped her around, and pinned her to the bed. "Tell me you don't want this." He whispered to Kitty. "Tell me, you'd rather die than ever kiss me again."

Kitty knew the truth. She knew she wanted Bobby ever since she came to this school. She turned her head away and said. "Bobby, you know that isn't true."

"Then why are you pushing so hard for me to be with Rogue, when you know we could be happy together?"

Kitty's head shot to center and she glared at Bobby. "Because, Bobby Drake, I am not the kind of girl that steals other girl's boyfriends."

"I'm leaving Rogue. Problem solved."

Bobby leaned his head down to kiss Kitty again, and she let him. She let him kiss her, nip at her bottom lip, tease her by opening his mouth in the most inviting way, and when she opened hers, explore her mouth with his tongue. But when Kitty started to feel guilty, she shook her head away from Bobby's and sunk through his bed. Bobby fell face first into his pillow and shot up like an electric shock had run through him. "Very funny Kitty."

Kitty sighed and moved out from under his bed. "We shouldn't be doing this. Especially while you're with Rogue."

"Rogue isn't any of my concern anymore Kitty."

"No.. Bobby, this feels all wrong. You shouldn't break up with Rogue, you love her and you know it."

"No Kitty, I've been fooling myself this whole time. I did love her, a while ago, but it just can't work out like this.."

Kitty sighed. Why did men have to be so damned annoying?

"Look.. I don't like hurting Rogue, even if she isn't one of my friends here. I don't like hurting anyone. So.. Let's just not okay?"

"I am breaking up with Rogue Kitty.."

"That is your choice Bobby.. But don't be surprised when I don't come running the minute you do." With the feeling of being a complete sketch ball, Kitty slipped through Bobby's bed again, and right through the floor, to land a story down in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Saturday.

Rogue woke to the sound of footsteps outside her door. It made sense, since Saturday was the day every kid in the school went out to pretend they were normal. Well, every kid that could pretend anyway. Hollering in the hallway made her wake up more.

"C'mon Kurt let's go!" "Angel! Angel can you fly us there instead?" "Just go to the cars.."

Rogue rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around her dark room in a daze. _Where are Kurt and Angel going? _Of course, Angel and Kurt didn't care how they looked in public. What was it about their appearance that made them feel completely at home in any place? Maybe she was just vain..

"Well of course I am.." Rogue said aloud. "I get angry at my boyfriend for not being able to touch me.. Fuck.."

Rogue flopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes, waiting for the darkness of sleep to consume her and make everything perfect. She liked to dream, liked where her thoughts took her, liked the way they found a way around being what she was. Her dreams were her perfect escape. Falling back into her R.E.M cycle, a soft knock came from the door, and Rogue opened her eyes and looked towards the door in an agitated way. Deciding that ignoring the door was a bad idea, she pulled her comforter back and slipped from her bed. Shivering in the cool air of her room, her bare arms and legs showing from her tank top and knee shorts P.J set, Rogue crossed the room and wrenched the door open.

Bobby was standing there, looking guilty and upset.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, immediately switching from agitated to concern.

"I think we need to talk..." Bobby replied. "Can I come in?"

Logan walked in from the garage, passing Kurt and Angel on the way and steering clear of the other children. He didn't particularly enjoy Xaivier's school, and were it not for Rogue and Jean, he would have left months ago. Sticking an un-lit cigar between his teeth, he poked his head inside the small kitchen area by the living room, where Gambit had conveniently been stealing a box of cookies from the cupboard.

"What in the hell're you doing?" Logan cocked an eyebrow to Gambit as he set the box of cookies on the counter and sighed.

"I.. Was hungry?"

"And the real reason?" Logan sat down at the island, propping his elbow up on the top to take the cigar out.

"I was taking them to Rogue. She was pretty upset last night, so I wanted to go in there with these - " Gambit held up the package. "And try and cheer her up.."

"Playing the nice guy card isn't going to get you any, Cajun."

Gambit's eyes flared, as his vision started to turn red. Clenching his fists to his sides, he growled at Logan. "What is it exactly, mutt, that you hate about me liking Rogue? The fact that she's with Bobby, or the fact that you're in love with her?"

Logan, about to jump to his feet and start shredding Gambit into pieces, stopped as a scream resonated from the floor above them. The screams then turned into shouts, and from shouts to sobbing. Gambit and Logan stared at each other for a long moment before bolting out the door and to the elevators.

Logan and Gambit got to Rogues room just as Bobby bolted from it, having pillows and breakables being thrown at him. Bobby hit the wall, and spun to face Rogue, making everything she threw at him freeze and fall to the ground.

"Would you just stop for a minute!" He yelled, as the gift he gave her for her birthday froze and smashed onto the ground.

Jean and storm ran up on the other side of the hallway and stared at Logan, who was dumb struck and staring at the scene in front of him. Jean gave him a stare that reeked of 'Why haven't you stopped this?' and made a barrier between Bobby and the flying objects. Storm pulled Bobby away from Rogues room and gave him a hard stare "You should go."

"No, I have to explain to her - "

"No Bobby, you don't. Go."

Jean crossed the hall, stepping over the broken nic nac's and pillows, and took Logan by the arm. She pulled him down the hall and waited until they were out of ear shot to talk to him.

"Why didn't you stop her?" She whispered, harsh and angrily.

"What did you expect me to do? Jump in front of Bobby? Wrestle Rogue to the ground?" Logan remembered all too well what it felt like to pass out from touching Rogue's skin. He didn't like that feeling.

"Y'know, maybe I did. Maybe I expected you to be responsible, like - "

"Like who Jean? Cyclops? You want me to be like your man? So I can what? Be another guy that'll do anything for you, but can't have you?"

Since Jeans hand was still clamped to his arm he grabbed her wrist and pulled it off, taking the other one in his other hand. Logan's head fell as he thought about what he was doing. Jean was taking a toll on him. More than any woman had, and he couldn't take it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

{Anyway.. This is a song fanfic a s'pose.. I got really bored and un-creative in the past few days.. And along with losing my best friend.. then getting him back.. then a lot of other shit going on I just didn't get around to posting until now. But here you go. Hope you like it.}

{Aisyy: Sorry, this took longer than expected..}

{Chamberlinofmusic, RogueOnFire, Bologna121: Thanks for the reviews. ^^}

"_Never understood how she could, mean so little to so many, why does she mean everything to me…?"_

Gambit ran for the door as Rogue jumped back inside and slammed it. His hands hit the cool wood with a hard knock and he sighed, laying his forehead on it carefully. From the moment he hit he top of the stairs he knew what had happened, and he didn't need to guilty look on Bobby's face to re-assure him of that. Breathing in deeply, he knocked on the door and hoped for a response that would tell him what all her responses told him. **'Comfort me…'**

Rogues response was not what he hoped.

"Go away Remy. I don't want you here. I don't want anyone here."

"Cherie… Rogue... Don't say that..."

It hurt beyond belief that Rogue wanted to keep him away at a time like this. When he wanted to help her the most... When it was obvious she was going to hurt like this for a long time... When all he wanted to do was rip Bobby's throat out, but didn't want to leave her here alone.

'_Is it worth the pain? With no one to blame... For all of my insecurities, how could I ever let you go?'_

"Remy, did you not hear me? You never do anything to help a situation like this. All your stupid help did was make things so bad between me and Bobby that he broke up with me. I love him Remy!"

Rogue screamed through her door to Gambit, and he could feel his heart start to break. Why couldn't she love him? Why did it have to be someone who refused to love her back because he couldn't touch her? The anger inside Gambit built until he started to grow numb. He didn't want to hurt Rogue more, but thoughts of telling her what he really thought were about to bubble over, and if he didn't move fast he would say something he didn't mean.

So he said the only thing he could say.

"There are other guys out there for you Rogue. Other guys who would give anything to be with you the way he was. Guys that don't care about whether they can touch your not... because it's not the end of the world if you can't have sex… god damn…"

Gambit cursed as a small bit of personal information Rogue had told him slipped through. She wanted to have sex before she died. Wanted it more than she wanted to be normal. Wanted it to be with the person she loved. And the person she loved was Bobby.

'_Accept this, confession!_

_I'm walking on Pins and Needles!'_

Rogue wretched open the door and glared at Gambit.

"How dare you! I told you that and you promised to never bring it up, ever! That is personal!"

Gambit took this chance to force him self into her room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well maybe if you thought about it for a minute, you'd see that I was right!"

He yelled back at her, knowing he had a point to this, knowing this would either make or break their friendship.

"Maybe if you realized having sex with someone wasn't so important, or that you could find someone else that could do that with you, everything would end up better!"

'_You're not my, possession! _

_I'm walking on Pins and Needles!'_

"Like who Remy?! Last time I bloody well checked, the only person I loved what Bobby. And the last time I checked - "

Rogue poked him in the chest with every point she made.

"The only person that every remotely liked me at this school was Bobby!"

Gambits eyes flared with anger as that thought flooded his mind and he grabbed Rogues hand and tightened it in his fist to prove his next point before he left.

"Are you that blind? How can you not see something that is right in front of you?!"

Gambit held his fist, wrapped around hers in her face.

'_My conscience is vicious!_

_I'm walking on Pins and Needles!'_

Rogue stared at his hand as comprehensions covered her face. She looked up at him with sad eyes, and completely speechless when he leaned down so that he could stare into her eyes.

'I'm begging, forgiveness!

I'm walking on Pins and Needles!'

"You're not that stupid…"

Gambit dropped her hand now, leaving her stand that with that last bit of information before pulling her door open and leaving. His heart was heavy as he rounded the corner, knowing that he'd ruined their friendship… Knowing she could never think of him in that way… Knowing everything between them was over.

'_That it's worth the pain, always take the blame  
For all your own insecurities  
How did I ever let you go?'_


	4. Chapter 4

{Aisyy: Hola girlie. Took three DAMN months but it's up.}

After freaking out on Rogue, probably ruining every chance he ever had of being with Rogue -Or even being friends with Rogue- Gambit went looking for Bobby. He knew where he would be after an episode like that, and he knew how easy it would for him to make it look like Bobby never existed. Yet at the same time.. New he'd be criminal suspect number one. Not to mention a convicted criminal because Jean could just see inside his head and know the truth. But he had to do something.

Bobby was in his room. Gambit knew that, knew that was where Jean had told him to go. So, that's where Gambit was going. Up the stairs and to the left, third door on the right, next to Kurt's room. Gambit jumped up the stairs two at a time, took long strides down the hallway, knocked on Bobby's door, and waited.

_"Why is he not answering? He's suppose to be in here. Maybe I'm just being impat - "_

The door opened. The door opened and Bobby was standing there looking like he'd just been dumped. What was with this guy? Was he honestly going to look like that while no one knew he broke up with her?

"What do you want Remy? I'm busy."

"The hell you are. Do you have any idea what you just gave up?

Gambit was furious, and getting even more so every passing second.

"She's not the one for me. I'm not in love with her."

"So you felt the need to break up with her the day after you two have a fight? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Why do you care?" Bobby was getting angry now. What right did this guy have?

"I care because I'm her friend."

"My ass you are. You're in love with her, and you're too chicken shit to say anything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt and Kitty were outside walking around the courtyard. There wasn't much they could do that day, being it was Saturday and everyone who could leave had already left for the mall, but Kurt had an idea to bring the afternoon alive.

"Y'know Kitty.. I've been thinking.. About you and me."

Kurt had been hounding Kitty about going out with him for three weeks now, and each time Kitty had denied him.

"There is no you and me Kurt. I've explained that to you. We're just friends."

"I know.. But - "

Kurt's thoughts on the matter were cut off as Bobby came flying through the window above them. Shards of glass rained down on Kitty and Kurt, sticking in the ground, but Kitty had grabbed a hold of Kurt so the shards passed right through them.

Kurt wiggled out of her arms at the last second before Bobby hit the ground and grabbed him, teleporting him into the house and onto a couch.

Gambit looked out the broken window and threw himself from it, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Are you okay Kitty?" He asked, looking around at the shards.

"What the fuck were you doing Gambit! You threw Bobby from the window!"

"He pissed me off. Where did Kurt take him?"

"In the living room, but - "

"Thanks."

Gambit took off for the living room to finish what he'd started. Kitty followed behind quickly, trying to deter him from the room.

"Hey, shit head, get up and fight me."

"What the hell man! You threw me out a god damn window!"

"Who threw you out a window?"

Storm came marching into the room, scanning it for the culprit of the broken window she'd just found.

"Gambit did!" Bobby yelled, pointing at him.

"Remy, come with me."

Gambit turned to Storm, giving her an angry look. A look that said he wanted her to but out and let him finish what he came here to do, but her own icy look made him flip Bobby off and walk with her. They walked to Xaivier's office, where she sat him down and started a long talk with him. One that would most likely end in suspension.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"C'mon.. What're you hesitating for?"_

_"You know damn well why I hesitate."_

_"Well of course I do. I am you."_

Pyro stood outside the doors of the school, waiting for his own brain to give him a good reason for coming back here and begging to be let back in. Why was it he wanted to do this? Why was it he wanted to become one of the good guys again? Oh yeah, the thought of certain death.

It had been hours since Gambit had thrown Bobby out the window upstairs and had gotten dark outside. The mood made Pyro's face look dark and evil, not like he felt. He felt dirty and greasy, like he hadn't showered in days, which he hadn't.. He'd been travelling for the past week looking for a way back to the school.

And yet in all that time he hadn't come up with a solid reason for Xaivier take him back.

_"No better time than now I guess.."_

_"Sure there is. Why wouldn't there be? Go back to Magneto."_

His mind had split in three while he'd been with Magneto. The good side, the bad side, and the side that was currently in charge of his body.

Pyro felt himself backing away from the school, turning slowly and heading for the gate, when he heard a voice behind him.

"John?"

It was a female voice, and it made Pyro jump, spin around, and flick his lighter so a flame appeared in his palm. But he stopped when he recognised the long brown hair, and the slim figure standing before him.

"Kitty.."

He muttered under his breath, smiling to himself at the fact that she was the one who found him.

"Kitty, it's nice to see - "

Kitty cut him off with a curt:

"John."

And continued sounding sad.

"John.. What're you doing here? You're not going to try and burn the place down are you? Why don't you just leave us alone? We're leaving Magneto alone."

"No." John said, smothering his flame and looking down at his feet.

"I'm .. I'm here to ask the professor if I could.. Maybe.. Be forgiven.. And maybe stay."

Kitty looked annoyed, hurt, upset, and mainly like she was about to vomit for a few minutes as she processed what he was saying. What he was saying and what he truly meant. But she could hold the smile in for much longer, and she lunged out to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you.. I don't know about anyone else but I have. I'm not ashamed."

Pyro's arms wrapped around her waist and he smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Their moment didn't last long though. Kitty started dragging him through the school, up the stairs, and into Xaivier's office.

"Professor? Professor?"

"I am here Kitty."

Professor Xaivier rolled out of a room that connected to his office and smiled at Kitty and John.

"Hello John. Storm will be here in a minute to take you to your new room. Will you leave us Kitty? We have much to discuss."

Kitty left Xaivier and Pyro then, running through the hallways, doors, walls, everywhere she could possibly go, spreading the word that Pyro was back. When she got to Rogue's room though, she knocked and waited for an answer.

Rogue did answer, her make-up running down her face still. An act of trying to re-apply it to go outside before grief consumed her again.

"Hey Rogue.." Kitty said awkwardly, looking around.

"What?" Was Rogue's answer, sniffling a little as she asked.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know, since I'm telling everyone... Pyro is back.. He's talking to Xaivier right now."

Rogue's face went red and she glared a Kitty.

"You lie."

"No.. No I swear I saw him, I talked to him.. I hugged him. Rogue, I think he's changed."

"No he hasn't. You should tell him to go die!"

Rogue slammed her room door in Kitty's face and Kitty turned away. Was she the only one happy that Pyro had returned?


	5. Chapter 5

No one knew what Pyro and Xaivier had talked about that night. In all honesty no one wanted

to know. The fact that Pyro was back at school scared everyone a little. It hadn't been very

long since he decided to stay with Magneto. Though everyone could see that there was

something not quite right about him. When he walked around the school he didn't look at

anyone, kept his head down and looked as if he were talking to himself day in and day out.

After a few days of that passed people had grown used to it though they kept a wary eye out

just in case he had a meltdown of sorts and started lighting people on fire.

Course, he wasn't allowed to do that.

There were specific rules set down for him to abide by if he were to stay at the school. For

the first few months he was to be kept in a part of the school where no one else slept. He

could attend school with everyone else but he was no longer allowed to use his powers, even for

fun. All lighters he had on him at the time were removed and if he was caught with any on him

they were to be taken away and he would be removed from the school.

Pyro was okay with that, he didn't want to use his gifts anymore anyway. They had become in

control of him instead of the other way around and he was growing insane with living that

way. He had been shown his choices and life seemed better when he had the simplicity of a

schedule and knowing everyday he would be able to eat. However there were still things he had

no control over, like people talking about him behind his back.

**"Did you see that guy in class?"**  
**"Is he new?"**  
**"No way man, that guy is bad news stay away from him."**  
**"He's not that bad!"**

Kitty stood in front of a group of teenagers that had arrived after Pyro's departure and she

was going to make it clear that he was not as bad as the rumours said he was. However standing

up for him day in and day out had some very clear consequences.

**"You're right, he's worse than what they say." **Rogue said one afternoon when Kitty once again

stood up for Pyro. **"Maybe you've forgotten Kitty, but Pyro happens to be working for the guy**

**we've all been trying to take down."**

**"He's not working for him anymore Rogue, and you know it! Maybe if you tried forgiving**

**someone for once-"** Kitty was cut off by screaming.

**"I will never, and don't you forget this Kitty, never forgive someone who took the side of a**

**man who tried to kill me!"**

The room was silent after that as everyone began spilling out of the room and into the

hallways to get away from the growing fight. And in a fight between Rogue and Kitty and

winner would not soon emerge. Unless, that is, Rogue got her hands on Kitty and didn't let

go.

That's when four people pushed through the door; Bobby, Logan, Storm and Gambit. Since Kitty

and Rogue were still staring at each other angrily Logan and Bobby stepped between them and

broke eye contact. Storm came behind Kitty and placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to

step back. She did, and eventually made her way out of the room. Rogue on the other hand

would not step back or look away from Logan's chest where her enemies eyes once were. When

Logan placed a hand on her shoulder she blinked and looked at him. She hadn't a reason to be

angry at Logan yet so she smiled. However when he turned her around to let her out of the

building she stood face to face with Gambit and her happiness slipped away.

She sneered at him and made a huge gap between them, leaving through one of the double doors

that was away from him. When Logan followed her he looked to Gambit and just shook his head.

Bobby had left with Kitty, and Storm was back in the room to see if everything was okay with

Rogue but she had already left. She look at Gambit, who looked more than dejected, and

sighed.

**"Remy, what are you doing here?"**

Gambit just looked at the floor and sighed.

**"Nothing. I just.. Nothing."**


End file.
